


You ok? You need help?

by PieHeda



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHeda/pseuds/PieHeda
Summary: "It's ok, she's just upset. Because you made her upset." --Jillian Holtzmann in the Past Lives extended scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble based on this awesome extended scene, which is my favorite Yatesmann moment of all. 
> 
> http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x4y4pdf_ghostbusters-2016-past-lives_shortfilms
> 
> Thanks to AudreyV, for some much-needed advice on this one when I couldn't imagine Holtz calling another Ghostbuster a bitch and needed help finding another word.

“I’m not going to fight your ex.”

“I know.”

“But I want you to know that I will fight your ex.”

“What?”

“Like, I would. If you wanted me to.”

“OK, no.”

“I’m not going to.”

“Good. Because I don’t want you to.”

“But if you did, say the word, and that square won’t know what’s coming…”

“HOLTZ. Sweetie. I’m fine. Everything is fine.”

“Alright.”

“OK?”

“Alright. But if she tries something…”

“Holtz, WHAT IS SHE GOING TO TRY??? Jeez, I’ve never seen you so protective. Calm down!”

“OK. I will. I’m calm.”

“Good.”

“Stuck up priss…”

“KNOCK IT OFF.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome as always! Also, I'm on Tumblr. Look me up there if you want to submit prompts or just chat! 
> 
> http://pieheda.tumblr.com/


End file.
